


I'll Be Your Princess In This Time Of Need

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, MagoSuzu, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Relationships: Amanosuzu Suzuha/Shidou Magoroku
Kudos: 1





	I'll Be Your Princess In This Time Of Need

"Such a lovely day." 

The blonde felt the warm and relaxing breeze of the air trickling her skin, her hair swaying. Hearing the birds singing in her ears. The party outside was amazing, everyone was there. Having a wonderful time together. Until she notices it, a male she had seen a while ago before. His head was in his lap. His facial expression was filled with sorrow, devoid of any actual happiness. Something inside of her chest arose and she made the choice of walking up to him.

"Student Council President?" 

"Huh?" He turned his head by the sound of a familiar voice. His eyes slightly widened by the blonde that was in front of him. "Miss. Amanosuzu Suzuha!?" 

"Yes, that's me?" 

"Forgive me for my suddenness but I couldn't help but notice you're looking rather lovely today." 

The end of her lips dipped in a frown, being disappointed by this and his response, "Please, save your flattery, Magoroku Shido."

Magoroku nodded, "My apologies, m'lady."

"That's alright."

"May I ask what you are doing here?" Fumbling.

"Well, it's a party... I couldn't help but notice how down you look so I came over to help you."

"I'm doing fine, no need to worry, Amanosuzu."

"Now, that's not true."

Magoroku flinched.

"Please, be truthful with me Mr. President."

Magoroku lowered his body due to the shame he was feeling, displaying under the cracks of his skin, "The truth is... I feel left out and alone."

She took hold of his gloved hand, using her strength, pulling him up towards her. The end of her lips curl in a soft, loving smile, "You don't need to feel alone anymore, I'll be here to accompany you. If it's alright if I call you Magoroku?"

"Of course!"

"Lovely, now let's go cheer you up~!" 

If this was a dream, Magoroku Shido never wanted to wake up again.


End file.
